Unhealthy Assumptions
by silver tears85
Summary: Foggy tries to leave, but really, he should've seen this coming.


_Hewwo. Silvey85, here. First of all, The ending of Daredevil broke my fucking heart, and that adorable and lingering smile the two had when Matt adorably crossed his heart just added to the bite of the knife. Second of all, I read through this thing at least three times. If I read through it again, someone's getting hurt. That being said: Enjoy. Read and Review._

 _ **I** , sliver tears85, **do not own this fandom** **or make any money** from this. **I do** however, **own this fanficiton. All Rights Reserved-silvertears85.**_

* * *

 _This is all kinds of unhealthy_ , Foggy thought, bearing the briskness of a New York autumn day. Hell's Kitchen wasn't exactly living up to its name at the moment.

 _Well, we have a devil. At least we have that going for ourselves._

His good mood…... And it's gone.

' _It's better this way,'_ he told himself. He and Matt were going through the motions, the same repetitive motions. It was unhealthy. It needed to stop. He needed it to stop.

He needed to stop needing.

He prepared his speech, and prepared his knock, but his heart wasn't prepared and promptly stopped in his chest as, before his knuckles could even lightly tap the wood of the door, just a bit, as though to see if it was still awake, the wood still alive, it opened and there stood a god.

Ok. A mortal. But he had the body of one.

 _Annnnnnd_. Why was he here again?

Oh, yeah.

"Hi, Matt."

"Hey, Foggy."

Awkward silence. Welcome back, old friend.

The two had cycled back into each other's lives, then each other's pockets, then each other's beds. They had repeated the later part multiple times, some rougher progressions than others.

Ahem.

Matt moved slightly to the side, wordlessly and Foggy realized he was being given an out. Matt had a good idea of what he wanted, but then again, how could he not? Maybe Murdock wanted an even cleaner break than Foggy had planned, one without words, just the quick and sudden sliding of their two respective tectonic plates out of the others' vicinity. Or maybe he wanted to pretend nothing had changed, that nothing needed to. Neither would surprise Foggy.

He didn't want to have this conversation, Foggy knew that one for sure. Neither of them did.

Let it never be said that Franklin Foggy Nelson was a coward.

"What's cooking? Hopefully not you, you're dreadful in the kitchen. Not me either. I'm even worse." Foggy said, attempting at some modicum of normalcy, like that boat hadn't left the shore decades ago.

Matt's mouth twitched uncomfortably, then his self assured smirk was sliding into place so easy, too easy, and you could see it for what it was: Plastic over flesh, and he doubted it felt less uncomfortable than it looked.

"Please. There is no worse for you. I, myself, can manage." Matt said,

' _Yes, you can_.' Foggy thought, and isn't that what brought him here? ' _But I'm afraid there'll be a day where you can't.'_

"We need to talk."

The smile didn't slip, didn't even stutter, and its purpose became even more obvious.

 _If I smile, maybe it won't hurt me. "_ I know."

I know. I know. What the hell does he know? What does he know about how hard this is for Foggy? He doesn't even know what they are anymore. They never had this talk. They never had any talk. And Foggy can't pretend like this isn't happening, like everything hasn't happened.

He can't do what they've been doing this whole time. He can't. The part of him beyond the piece titled: Slight Self Deprecation, and other Messy Messes knows this isn't healthy (neither is the other stuff, but eh. He's pacing himself.) and he can't ignore that any longer.

Foggy's done. Foggy's given up.

Foggy's...

"What the hell do you know, Matt?"

… _.Angry._

"What the hell do you know? Cause I don't know anything. I tried and I tried and I tried. I came back, Matt. I tried to make peace with it, with your...habits but I can't do it anymore! This isn't fair!"

And as he yelled, and spit (and knew he made quite a sight, legends have been started on what happens after Foggy Nelson's vision goes BLACK) Matt's smile got wider and wider and wider, until his face looked wholly abnormal.

"So, I'm done, Matt. We're done. I can't….I don't. I need- " _'You, I need you, I need more than this. I need love._ "I can't accept this selfishness, how you leave out details about major things like it won't affect me when you know it will. Elektra and Castle were the final straws, Matt and our camel's thinking about pressing charges. You went behind my back again. And you waited till the last second to talk to me about it. I don't even matter to you, Matt, and I can't. This is unhealthy- I can't do this - I can't accept this. _'I'll accept it,'_ the words went unsaid. ' _It hurt me when you went galavanting around with you ex-girlfriend, because I knew I'd have to pick up your shattered pieces, and that I'd fall in love with every single one of them again. But even after all this, I'll accept anything, anything you ask me to, if you just ask me. Please, give me a reason to stay because I have millions of reasons to leave but still, just give me one. Just give me anything, please.'_

' _Anything.'_

He turned, prepared to leave. But the second his eyes left Matt, the second that smile crashed, like tides against the shore, everything broke loose.

'Please." Foggy heard and suddenly there was a chest at his back, arms at his hips, a head on his shoulders. He smelled of salt and desperation, it was oozing down his face, onto Foggy's shoulders in streams.

"Please." And Foggy's never heard anything so pitiful. "Please. Please, don't leave me. I need you. "

Foggy gulped. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't have left him. Never effectively, never forever. And he didn't have to. But…..

"You have to talk to me, Matt. You have to let me know what's going on. You have to actually include me in your decisions."

"Yes. Yes." He nodded frantically, his head never truly leaving Foggy's shoulder.

"Even if you think I don't want to hear it. Even if you think I'll leave you for it. I need you, Matt. I need you to let me in."

"I'll try. I"ll try. I swear. Foggy, you know me. I-I'm not used to this, but I promise you I'll try. I promise."

Foggy knew that Matt always kept his promises, like he always heard the unverbalized pleas.

Then again, assumptions. Wasn't that how they got here in the first place?


End file.
